Yumeka's Birthday Live
Live#1 Coord: Royal Bunny Magician Coord Cyalume: Gothic Lady Y Cyalume Coord Song: Steps ~Secret Heart❤~ Stage: Solar Flare Sherbet Stage Coord Change Start! Meganee: The royal red color and the cool design fits Yumeka-chan so much! Happy Birthday~ Yumeka: Royal Bunny Magician Coord! Romaji = Hāto no oku wa shīkuretto Otome wa sō misuteriasu Dakedo makenai tsuyoi omoi ga aru no Yume wo kanae ni yukō yo Going my way Itsudemo chōsen shiyou Muri da toka dame da toka Gochagocha sutete Hontō no kimochi wa dare ni mo misenai Atsusa wa sōtto Hitori de atatameru mono deshou Making Drama Switch On! Gothic Nights! Cyalume Change! Hāto no oku wa shīkuretto Otome wa sō misuteriasu Dakedo makenai tsuyoi omoi ga aru no Yume wo kanae ni yukō Itsudemo kirakira bīmu okuru yo Yubikiri shiyou Moshimo ochikomu toki ni wa passion for you Min'na ni mo wakete ageru |-| English = What's inside my heart is a secret Maidens are so very mysterious But I have a strong desire to not lose Let's go make our dreams come true Going my way I'll always challenge something Even if they tell me it's impossible or I can't do it I will not listen to them I can't show anyone my real feelings I'm sure my passion is something I can be heap up by myself What's inside my heart is a secret Maidens are so very mysterious But I have a strong desire to not lose Let's go make our dreams come true At any time I just deliver a shining beam I'll swear on this Should you ever feel down passion for you I will share it with all of you Live#2 Idol: Mituki,Yumeka Song: Marble Makeup A-ha-ha Stage: Episode Solo Stage(Fashion Show) Coord: Magical Navy Coord,Magical Yellow Coord Cyalume: Pinky Girly M Cyalume Coord,Gothic Lady Y Cyalume Coord Coord Change Start! Meganee: Those magical coords from Aikatsu Stars! are very pretty! The jewels shines brightly though the stage lights! Yumeka: Magical Navy Coord! Meganee: Mituki-chan's yellow,orange and golden coord will shine brightly like the sun! Mituki: Magical Yellow Coord! Romaji = Yume ni kakeru zenryoku yūjō kakeru yūjō Mazemaze ma~buru yukō paradaisu koete Shiritai asobi shigusa nidomi suru yōna kiseki Kamiawanai futari wa kami aidoru wa mezasu no BEAT otte oshinoke Nachu demo neko me demo nai NON-STYLE no yume-gao otome natte miyou yo Egao mabuta ni nose popon Atarashī watashi he Let's make up Hitori janakute futari dareka janakute kimi ga ī Sūji ja wakan'nai mune no paramētā kowase! Kōkishin ninara makete (Ī yo) Demo ne kōkai ni makecha dameda! Dameda-!! Making Drama Switch On! Birthday Present For You! Cyalume Change! Yume ni kakeru zenryoku yūjō kakeru yūjō Tsukutte hirogeru ma〜buru paradaisu a-ha-ha (ahaha)! Ma〜buru! a-ha-ha (ahaha)!! |-| English = Dreams times effort, friendship times effort, Mix it up, Marble. Let's go beyond the paradise. We don't even know the rules, It has to be seen to be believed. A mismatched duo, Aiming for Divine Idolhood. Let's overtake the beat. Neither natural or dolled up, and a non-styled dreaming face. Let's become girls like that! Smiles are our make up. Let's make up our new selves. Not alone, there's two of us. It's a simple equation. Just numbers, simple stuff. Let's break the parameters of the game. You can give into curiosity, of course, As long as you never give in to your regrets. Dreams times effort, friendship times effort, Let's make it, never give up, to the marble paradise, Category:Rinne9274 Category:Shows Category:Live Category:Solo Live Category:Solo Making Drama Category:Solo Category:Solo Song Category:Solo Songs Category:Duo Live Category:Duo Shows Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPri Category:Duo Song